


Reporting for Duty

by m_adildo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky was never taken by HYDRA, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve has always been like that, i just want everyone to be happy, maybe will add other mcu characters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_adildo/pseuds/m_adildo
Summary: Esther Griffiths never expected to fall in love with an American soldier when she became an Army nurseor James Barnes and Steve Rogers joined the 107th Infantry Unit together, and no one has powers, and no one gets tortured by HYDRAor author sucks at writing summaries, and this is her mashing her love for the MCU and the 40s into one big story.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part takes place in the modern day when Esther is about 98. She's being visited by her grandson, and the chapters will flip between modern day and the 40s. Sometimes there will be jumping around during the story.

“Good morning Esther! You have a visitor. This is James. He’s here to read you a few stories.”

An old lady turns away from the window. Standing in the doorway is a man in his early 40s.

“Hello Esther. How are you today?” He walks into the room and sits in the chair next to her bed, and the nurse who announced him assists her into the bed.

“If you need anything Mr. Barnes please don’t hesitate to ask.

“Of course, thank you so much.”

The nurse leaves the room, and the old woman turns her attention to the man sitting next to her. She study his features carefully, and it sparks a memory in her head

“You look like someone I used to know.”

His face lights up and a smile blooms on his face.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Ah, I would but his name has slipped my mind.”

James looks crestfallen.

“I’m sorry dear.”

“It’s ok. Shall we start on our story?”

She nod and he opens the worn book in his hand

“Hold on a moment,” he pauses and looks at the first page, “here’s a picture, do you remember this?”

His hand reaches in, and pulls out an old, worn photo. He slips it into her hands, and she shakily bring it up to my face.

“I-I think so? When was this taken?”

“Hmm, maybe this story will help you remember”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942 - London, England

“Good morning Captain! How are we feeling?” I smile warmly at the man laying in the hospital bed.

“Much better now that my favorite nurse is taking care of me.”

“Oh you say that to all of us.”

“Yes, but you’re my actual favorite”

I unwrap the bandages on his left leg, and begin to clean the bullet wound.

“You know, when I’m all better you should let me take you out.”

I laugh, and look at him.

“Unless there’s already someone back home. For a girl as pretty as you I’d be shocked if there wasn’t”

“I would, but I’m afraid I’m going to be heading out to a field hospital next Monday. Don’t worry though. The new nurse is just as pretty as me I’m sure.”

After finishing with him I continue on my rounds. While there were many sad and scary things about being a nurse, knowing that I was helping Britain and the rest of the Allies take down Hitler was all worth it. Soon I would be joining my fellow nurses in a field hospital, and would be taking care of the worst wounds under extreme pressure. Nursing had come easily to me, and on my family’s farm I would always be the one first called to calm injured animals. My mother had told me my gentle manner, and kind eyes assisted me in making sure my patients were comfortable.  
The rest of the morning flew by, and I rushed to the train station. Today my brother was coming home. His fiance, a lass named Hannah, had asked me to come with her to pick him up. He had proposed to her before he left for the lines, and when he returned, they were planning on going straight to the courthouse to get married.

“I can’t believe he’s finally coming home! It seems like only yesterday he was getting down on one knee at this very train station. You know, he promised me an actual ring when he returned, but that for now I’d have to make do with a little bit of wire. I don’t care though, I truly do love him. Gosh, I am so excited for the wedding. Thank you so much for accompanying me. I’m sure he’ll be equally as excited to see you.”

Hannah rambled the whole way to the train station, and even while we waited. I didn’t mind though. She was a pleasant enough girl, if a bit vapid. But she made Cole happy, and so I was happy enough with her. Finally, after what felt like forever his train pulled in, and there was a rush of loved ones clambering to meet with their soldiers. A tall, uniformed soldier pushed through, and scanned the crowd. His eyes finally landed on the two of us, and a big smile broke across his face. Cole made his way to the crowd to us, and swept Hannah up into a hug. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of the reunited couple, and accepted my own hug. The two love birds were smitten with each other, and I followed a step behind them. We made our way to the courthouse, and they quickly were a wedded couple. They weren’t the only ones scrambling to get hitched, especially with everyone going off to war. I had to leave the festivities early, as my afternoon shift was starting soon. I wished the newlyweds good luck, and turned back to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo Esther takes of Cole and Hannah is the photo mentioned before in the introduction


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942 - The Front Lines

Two weeks had passed since I was moved to a field hospital. In those two weeks I had witnessed men lose limbs, die in front of me, and countless other tragedies. I found it to be just like normal hospital work, just more pressure and worst wounds. We ran out of anaesthetic, and had to perform an amputation while the patient was awake. Sometimes his screams showed up in my dreams. Most of the troops we cared for were British, but sometimes we got the rare American. I was tidying up the supply closet when I heard shouts from the other tents. Realizing we were getting quite a lot of patients at one time, I rushed to help. I guided soldiers to cots, and then other nurses descended upon them to take care of their wounds. One soldier groaned in pain, and opened his eyes. He made eye contact with me as I dragged him into a cot. Realizing there was no one else available to take care of him I began to check him out.

“Got shot, in my shoulder.” He interjects, and I realize he’s American.

“Thank you sir." I unbutton his shirt and look at the wound.

“The bullet’s still in there I think" I leave his side, returning with a scalpel. “We’re still out of anesthetic, so this is really going to hurt.”

He nods, and closes his blue eyes, gritting his teeth

“Don’t hesitate to scream if you need to. Just try to move as little as possible.” I dig into the wound, feeling around for the bullet with my scalpel. His breath hisses out, and his face scrunches up. Despite the immense pain he must be in, he manages to remain still and quiet. I finally managed to get the bullet out, and sterilize the wound.

“The hard part is over. Now I’m just going to stitch you up, and you’ll be good as new.” I grab my needle and thread, focusing intensely on closing the hole. As I finish, I look up and realize the man had been staring at me as I did so.

“What’s your name doll?”

His voice is light and flirtatious, as if he’s ignoring the fact that he was just shot in the shoulder

“I’m Nurse Griffiths.”

“Well if we’re going by formal names I’m Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Maybe I’m going to have to get wounded more often if it means a pretty British nurse like you will be taking care of me.”

I roll my eyes, “You Americans think you’re ever so charming, don’t you.”

The sergeant winks at me, and I can’t hide the smile that pushes through on my lips.

“Say, why don’t you tell me your real name.” His eyes follow me as I clean up the area around him.

“And why would I do that Sergeant Barnes?”

“Because otherwise I’m just going to guess your name. Is it, Mary? Sarah? Julia? Emma?”

“Not even close,” I laugh, “but if you guess my name then I’ll make sure to invite you home for Christmas.”

“Woah, we’re already meeting the parents. Don’t worry, they’ll love me.”

I finish tidying up and he smirks at me again. Becoming flustered, I turn and leave, my arms full of bandages.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018 - Sunset Creek Retirement Home

“Sorry to cut storytime short, but it’s time to eat. Do you want to join us Mr. Barnes?”

The nurse from before pops her head into the room. She’s pushing a wheelchair.

“Oh yeah that’d be nice. Remind me your name again, it’s Nurse Humphreys, right?”

She nods and moves to the bed, carrying Esther to the wheelchair.

“I like the story. Does it have a happy ending?”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

“I like the stories with happy endings. You know, you’re a very nice young man. Do you have a family?”

“I do actually. Do you want me to tell you about them over lunch?”

She nods her head and the pair settle down to a table. He fills up two plates and carries them back.

“I will, but first we should get back to the story.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942 - Field Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow my writing is rough right now. My dialogue is a mess and I'm too tired to care. I am very sorry, I will edit it tomorrow and we will hope it is better. Also, I'm keeping chapters short because it's easier for me to write. Thank you.

It was the third day Sergeant Barnes had been under my care, and while I would never admit it, I looked forward to taking care of him while on my rounds. 

“I think I’ve finally gotten your name. I asked a couple of the guys and they gave some input. I believe it is either Ann, Ella, or Katherine.”

“Wrong again Sergeant. One day you’ll get it, I’m sure of it. Now how’s your shoulder feeling?”

His rakish gaze washed over me, and I began to feel flustered again. Everytime he looks at me with those blue eyes, and smirks his little smirk, I turn to goo.

“It’s ok, a little sore. Although I’m running out of time for the Christmas dinner.”

I laugh, and continue on my rounds.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure another nurse would love to invite you home!” I call over my shoulder. “I really hope they don’t though…” 

 

I’m finishing on my rounds, and take a quick glance at the flirtatious sergeant. I see another nurse, Sarah whispering in his ear and giggling like a schoolgirl. I begin to flush in jealousy, but remember that he’s not mine. He’s just another soldier, and will be heading back to the war in the next few days. Might as well let him flirt with a more suggestible girl. I walk past him to get to the supply closet, and I stop in my tracks

“Esther! That’s your name.” He watches me closely, and I turn to look at him

“So it is. How’d you know?”

“Your pretty nurse friend Sarah told me”

I turn and glare at Sarah, and she giggles, casting a wink my way.

“So what do you say? Maybe instead of Christmas dinner, I can just take you out dancing. Turns out they’re ferrying me out of here. Decided my wound was too bad to be put back in the front, so I’m heading to the hospital in London.” 

“Well then obviously you can’t dance with your shoulder.”

“No, I meant when I’m better. I’ll be better by the time you’re back in London, and I think you’d be surprised at how good at dancing I am.”

“Maybe sergeant. I’ll keep it in mind.”

He shrugs, and smirks again. 

“Remember me doll. And you don’t have to keep on calling me sergeant. Call me Bucky.”

I smile and turn away, walking towards Sarah and the group of nurses all gossiping about me and the American soldier. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942 - London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so turns out I posted chapter five twice. Yikes! Anyway, I have a rough new schedule, I think I'm gonna try and update this fic on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll update my reader inserts on Monday and Wednesdays.

I stepped off the train into the bustling train station and breathed in the smell of London’s street. It was a few months after meeting Sergeant Barnes, and I was back in London. I would be continuing the in hospital duties tomorrow, but for now, I had a whole day to myself. Waiting for me on the platform was my brother and his wife, just how I had waited for him. Hannah’s stomach was beginning to show, as she and Cole had been trying to get pregnant and finally succeeded. They updated me on life and all that I had missed in London while I was away.

“Thank you for picking me up, but I think I’m gonna stop by Ruby’s apartment, it’s only a few blocks away. Say hello to her.” I interject into their conversation.

“Oh ok. Will you be back for dinner?”

I shrug, and smile at them, turning left while they went right. I pushed my way through the crowds and walked up to a small apartment building.

 

“Essie! You’re home!” a slim, attractive girl threw open the door and wrapped me in her arms. She smelled like dish soap and that Parisian perfume she always uses. “When did you get back? If I’d known you were coming I would’ve tried to clean up.”

“Oh, Ruby you know you never have to clean up for me. ” I step into the small, cramped apartment.

“Sorry, the place is such a mess, between working and taking care of Mum I don’t have much time to take care of the house.”

“Really Ruby it’s fine. I just missed you a lot.”

“Well, why are you back in London, weren’t you in France or somewhere?”

“Yeah, the hospital switched us out with some other nurses. I’ll be heading back in a month or so.”

“Where are you going to stay?”

“Oh Cole has an apartment with Hannah, I think I’m going to help out around the house. They have a little one coming on the way, so they need all the help they can get.” I sit at the worn table in the kitchen, and Ruby grabs two teacups and a teapot.

“Who is that Ruby?” A wizened old lady calls from the living room.

“Oh, it’s just Esther, mum! She’s back in London for a little.” Ruby calls back and turns to me.

“So have I told you about this GI I’ve been seeing? His name is James, and he’s very handsome. I was skeptical of those Americans, but they really are quite charming, and so generous! Matter of fact, some friends of his are throwing a party, and the Americans’ parties are always so much fun. You have to come along! I’m sure we can fix you up with some handsome soldier.”

“Oh thank you for the invitation Ruby, but I have to decline. I’ve got to be at the hospital early in the morning, and I told Hannah I’d be back home for dinner.”

“Essie!” Ruby shrieked, “You have to go! Please, at least to keep me company.”

“Fine. But what am I going to wear? I can’t wear this.”

“You can borrow one of my dresses. What about that yellow one you love so much? It sets off the green in your eyes.”

“Now you’re bribing me! I guess I have to go now.” I laugh and we continue exchanging stories from my time away.


End file.
